


Rose Princess

by areeskimosreal



Series: A different world. [4]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal





	Rose Princess

John being John had done his homework, he knew there were a few jewellers in the town worth having a look at , he had decided to go to the most exclusive first, he had quite a bit put away, and he was willing to spend the lot and then some on the stunning little redhead sitting next to him. He knew that just having a ring was important to her, having the right ring was important to him.

“ I'm sorry Love” 

“ What for John ?”

“ I should have bought the ring and then asked you , save you from traipsing round Jewellers for hours. I should have picked it me sell, and proposed properly, like you would have wanted, all chick flick, Mills and Boon like “ 

“ John, you proposed, that's all that matters to me, and I don't think being asked to pick an engagement ring is much of a hardship, truth be told. At least I won't have to pretend I like it and save your feelings , like our Mandy “ 

“ What ?” John looked at her open mouthed.

“ Our Mandy hates Ruby's “

“ But her rings …..” 

“ Exactly “ 

“ Shit, does Steve know ?“ 

“ No, and don't you tell him okay “ 

“ No worries love, our secret “ 

John parked up at Garras Wharf and he and Kayleigh headed for the jewellers, John had to pull her physically away from the bridal shop window that they had passed.

“ Be fair Kayleigh, one thing at a time love” 

“ Never too early to get ideas John, never “ she smiled and took his arm.

Eventually they reached the jewellers that John had been planning on taking her to. 

“ Here's one love, might as well look in here as we're passing eh ?“ 

Before she could answer John was guiding her in .

 

“ Hello Sir and Madam , can I help you with anything in particular? “ asked the pleasant assistant. 

“ I'm looking to buy this lovely lady here an engagement ring” 

“Any any preference as to stone and or ring madam ?” 

“ Eh I don't know, I've never had one before, John ?” she shrugged as John smiled at her.

“ Diamond Solitaire, Princess or Cushion cut , Rose gold preferably but White at a push “ 

Kayleigh looked on open mouthed ,

“ You remembered? “ She had mentioned these type of rings that she had seen in a magazine months ago, while John and her were just friends, and said how lovely they looked, in idle conversation or so she had thought.

“ This is the embarrassing bit for sir, but does sir have a budget in mind ?“ 

“ Do you have a pen and paper ?“ 

“ Certainly sir ” Clive the jeweller, gave John the items he'd asked for. John wrote something and passed it back .

Kayleigh strained trying to see what was written, but John and Clive were carefully concealing it, but Kayleigh noticed the jeweller raise his eyebrows and smile.

“ I'm sure I can find something for madam, if you'll excuse me a minute” 

“ How much ? “ Kayleigh asked as Clive left.

“ My business “

“ How much John ?” 

“ Look it doesn't matter to me, so don't let it bother you, you've waited a while so enjoy it okay, until it's on your finger it's mine , so I'm spending on me really” 

Clive came in with a felt tray with numerous rings on it, a mix of Rose and White gold diamond Solitaires just like John had asked.

“ These ones are all within a thousand pounds of each other, so does any catch madams eye? “ 

“ Sorry, they're all around a thousand pounds did you say.? “ asked Kayleigh 

“ No Kayleigh he said they're all within a thousand pounds of each other, difference between dearest and cheapest is a grand” 

“ So how much is dearest then ?” Kayleigh asked turning in her seat to look at John. 

“ Madam shouldn't concern herself with such course things, let sir deal with that, after all” he winked at Kayleigh “ it's usually the last big purchase that they're allowed to do themselves” 

Kayleigh giggled and John laughed.

“ True very true “ John said smiling. “ Last chance to be extravagant “.

“ Well” John said after an hour of Kayleigh trying the same two rings on several times , “Rose Princess or White Cushion ?”

“ Rose Princess “ Kayleigh said her eyes lighting up , “ thank you” 

“ When can we pick it up, I mean how long to size it ?” John asked.

“ Now , I can do it now for you , well give me ten minutes “ Clive took John's payment at the till and went into the back shop.

“ You ok love ?” 

“ I'm a bit overwhelmed John, I never thought I'd ever get anything like that in my life , honestly never ever, and I've imagined a lot about how my life would go “ 

Kayleigh stood up and hugged John tightly , they were still hugging when Clive came back in .

“ Here you are sir “ he handed the ring to John. 

“ Isn't that mine ?” Kayleigh jokingly pouted.

“ It is madam, but I'm sure sir wants to put it on your finger, it's not for me to do” 

John took Kayleigh's hand and gently slipped the ring on her finger.

“ Beautiful “ 

“ I know isn't it John “ 

“ I didn't mean the ring “

“ Aw John, that's sweet” 

 

They stopped in a restaurant on the way home, John went to order while Kayleigh sat moving her hand this way and that, watching her ring sparkling in the evening sunshine. 

John sat opposite and reached for her hands, she offered the right one, 

“ Eh two hands love” 

“ Okay but don't smudge my ring “ 

“ Bloody hell Kayleigh, they do polish up love you know?” 

“ Well they'll have to do it on my finger, cause this beauty ain't coming off, ever !!” 

“ So you quite like it then ?”

“ I love it, almost as much as I love you, no wait , maybe I almost love you as much as I love it, oops, there I go thinking again “ she giggled.

“ That's us official now then , you sent any pictures yet “ 

“ No , I want us to enjoy this ourselves for a bit yet, I'll text tomorrow, the nosey buggers can wait” Kayleigh replied. 

“ That's a nice sentiment love, “ 

“ How much was it John, please tell me ?” 

“ Don't spoil it love, just enjoy it “ 

“ Spoil it , spoil it how ?”

“ Look you've got a figure in mind , if I've spent less you'll think I'm a tight git, if I've spent more you'll think I'm an idiot wi money, either way I'll look bad and you might not enjoy wearing it so much , so let it lie okay” 

“ I wouldn't think bad of you John, it's lovely and you're lovely for giving me it “ 

“ Fine then “ John smiled.

She knew how many carats it was , 2, she had heard Clive tell John , and the purity she had heard that too, a trip to the ladies and ten minutes on Google, she'd soon find out. Not knowing was driving her mad, and John wasn't going to tell so….

“ Another drink love ?” 

“ Yes thanks John, I'm nipping to the ladies, won't be long “ 

John was sitting idly looking at the dessert menu, he heard Kayleigh's heels click,clack past the bar before he saw her. She sat down, took her ring off and slid it across the table to him.

“ What the fu……, why you taking that off for, whatever I've done I'm sorry love ?” 

“ No John, were still engaged but I can't accept this, I don't deserve this “ 

“ You looked it up online, didn't you ?,I can read you like a bloody book, once you get an idea in that head of yours “

“ Yes Googled it, 2 carat diamond Solitaire, clarity of ……” 

“ Why ?” 

“ I don't know , well yes I do, I had to know , I'm sorry John, but it was bothering me, I don't know why but it did ?“ 

“ Put it back on “ 

“ John it's too expensive, some people don't spend that much on a car ! “ 

“ Put it on please, if I want to spend that on you let me, once we get back home then it'll be our money, just now it's mine, so let me have one last spree eh ?” 

“ I never ever thought I'd have jewellery like that on my hand , never in my wildest dreams “ 

John slipped it back on Kayleigh's finger,

“ There that's its natural habitat , keep it there okay “ 

“ Okay John, it's worth more to me than you paid anyway, it shows you want me for keeps, no one else ever has, and that makes me feel worth something, and you can't buy that feeling” 

“ I'd give my life for you Kayleigh, honest to God I would “

“ Isn't being in love great ?“ 

“ It’s the best sweetheart, the very best “ 

When they got back to the flat, John fell asleep on the couch, Kayleigh got him off to bed, while she phoned Mandy. 

 

“ Twelve grand !, are you serious ? Christ Kayleigh that's unbelievable “ 

“ Keep your voice down Mandy, you'll wake him up “ 

“ Sorry sis, really though you've got a twelve grand ring on your hand right now ?, all the jewellery in this house don't add up to that “ 

“ I didn't know at first, he wouldn't tell me, said it was his to spend , that I didn't need to know “ 

“ So you sexed it out of him, good thinking “ 

“ No I did not, I Googled it, that gave me a range of prices, and eventually in the car he let it slip, he spent that on me today Mandy, me Kayleigh Kitson, no iffs, or buts, just do you want it ?, okay then have it, how have I ended up with a man like that eh !” 

“ God knows , but even if he was penniless you know he's yours for keeps, don't you? “

“ Of course I do, anyway Mand gotta go, I'm going to phone mum and dad now love you bye “ 

“ Bye love “ 

 

The alarm rudely woke John and Kayleigh, both had good sleeps, but it was time for work.

As they were going to head office John drove. It felt good going to work John driving, Kayleigh in the passenger seat ,laughing and joking.

“ John do we need to inform work, about us I mean, about this ?“ she smiled holding up her ring.

“ They know we're a couple so I don't imagine so, I'll ask Fraser when I see him “ 

“ If you don't, I'll ask Cath okay, people probably suspected before , but this sort of makes our relationship obvious doesn't it? “

Karen the receptionist met them as they got in ,

“ John Macleod is waiting for you John, smiling like a Cheshire cat he is too, waiting in the small meeting room “ 

“ Anyone with him “ 

“ No just him, wants to see you and Kayleigh, no rush he says “ 

John and Kayleigh look at each other.

“ Okay Kayleigh, let's go see the boss” 

 

As they reach the door of the small meeting room they hear John MacLeod's distinctive bellowing laugh.

“ Come in “ he replies to John's knocking .As they enter MacLeod is switching off a computer.

“ Sorry I was watching YouTube, Fail army a bit of a weakness of mine “ 

“ You wanted to see us? “ 

“ Aye son I did, you and young Kayleigh here have done wonders here already, we're counting up how much your ideas have saved us or will save us when we get it sorted, and you'll get a percentage, just like the store managers get performance related bonuses, you two will get the same. Also I'm looking into creating a new position that the two of you are ideal for, but I'll get back to you on that. I got that message you forwarded from Dave , the hub is going to look at that but he may be right. Okay that's it I'm done , well done kids “ 

“ Mr MacLeod, can I ask you something as boss of the company ?” 

“ Of course Kayleigh, I expect people to answer my questions , so of course you can “ 

“ John and I just got engaged” 

“ Congratulations “ MacLeod said smiling warmly , kissing Kayleigh's cheek and shaking John's hand.

“ Will the company split us up, because of the fraternisation policy ?” 

“ No way, you two are one of my special teams, you report to Fraser and me, he won't bother cause he thinks of you as friends, and I think it's nice, as long as you keep it professional okay “ 

“ Thanks we were worried “ John said smiling. 

“ Don't be, I'm a businessman after all and you two are an asset, seems blunt but you are better together than apart eh !”

“ We think so “ 

“ Good oh and don't mention YouTube eh, that's against company policy “ 

Once again they heard his laugh as he left the room.

“ Well love if he says that he's fine with us as we are we're fireproof, I wonder what position he's got I'm mind for us John “ 

“ I can think of a few “ he said winking .

“ Dirty pig “ Kayleigh said hiding a smile as they headed back to the office. 

 

“ What did Dave find out?” what's his theory ?” Kayleigh asked as John was going through emails. 

“ We stack our cages with 6 don't we, boxes, bins, cases but always 6 ?”

“ I don't know John I've never done stock control “ 

“ Well we do always , no exception 6 “ 

“Dave was having a smoke as he does, watching a wagon unload, and every cage had five, he told the warehouse to stop taking delivery till he contacted me and Joe, Joe was nearest so he went to check. Right enough they did have 5 “ 

“ So the driver was involved then ?” 

“ No, he doesn't get out the cab during loading or unloading, and the tacho and onboard camera show he went from the hub direct to Penzance. One cage short is an oversight a whole wagon load is something else” 

“ So they're short stocking at the hub , falsifying the paperwork and selling stuff off ?”

“ That's Dave's theory” 

“ So we go to the hub John?”

“ No Joe and Mr MacLeod have brought the police in , we've to take the weekend off” 

“ That's great, how about we invite people down here , Mandy , Steve and the kids perhaps?” 

“ Best go phone them then, get things sorted” 

“ The kids will love it here it's a different world “


End file.
